


Missing Out

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: The night Draco fled Hogwarts, Pansy wondered what had become of her future.





	Missing Out

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from 2006. Written for the 100quills 'Missing' prompt.

The chatter died the moment Pansy entered the common room. No-one dared show their smug expressions, or try to stop her as she marched towards the sixth-year boys' dormitory. 

It was an abandoned bunker with four of the beds, recently slept in, now hastily deserted; the fifth still untouched since the house-elves' morning rounds. Pansy's fingers curled into fists.

She'd given him everything, hoping he'd trust her. 

'It was supposed to be the two of us,' she hissed, blinking back the tears. 'You promised.'

If she had missed her chance to serve the Dark Lord, Pansy swore Draco would pay.


End file.
